Monster Class - Troll
This tall creature has rough, green hide. Its hands end in claws, and its bestial face has a hideous, tusked underbite. Trolls are a race of savage monsters that possess incredibly sharp claws and amazing regenerative powers, allowing them to recover from nearly any wound. They are stooped, fantastically ugly, and astonishingly strong— combined with their claws; their strength allows them to literally tear apart flesh to feed their voracious appetites. Those who commonly battle with trolls know to locate and burn any pieces after a fight, for even the smallest scrap of flesh can regrow a full-size troll given enough time. Trolls stand about 14 feet tall, but their hunched postures often make them appear shorter. An adult troll weighs around 1,000 pounds. Alignment: Trolls are graced with massive strength and size, and are often raised with an equally massive inclination towards domination and brutality. As such, most trolls tend towards evil alignments, bullying weaker races as they see fit. Troll Racial Traits • +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, –4 Intelligence, –2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma: Trolls are capable of great feats of strength, but they’re dim even by the standards of other giants. * Medium: Trolls are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Humanoid (Giant): Trolls are humanoids with the giant subtype. * Normal Speed: Trolls have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision (Ex): Trolls can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Trolls can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Tough Hide (Ex): A troll’s thick skin grants it a +1 natural armor bonus to its AC. * Languages: Trolls begin play speaking Common and Giant. Troll with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Gnoll, and Orc. = Hit Die: d8. = Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. CLASS SKILLS The troll’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the troll monster class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A troll is proficient with all simple weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Ability Score Increases: As a troll gains levels, its ability scores increase as noted on Table: Troll. These increases stack and are gained as if through level advancement. Claws (Ex): At 1st level, a troll gains 2 claw attacks. These are primary attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage plus the troll’s Strength modifier. When the troll grows to Large size at 4th level, the damage die of its claws increases to 1d6. Regeneration (Ex): A troll’s most striking feature is how difficult it is to kill. At 1st level, a troll gains regeneration 1. The troll heals for its amount of regeneration at the beginning of each of its turns, and cannot die as long as its regeneration is still functioning (although it still fall unconscious when their hit points are below 0). If the troll takes acid or fire damage, its regeneration on the round following the attack. During this round, the troll does not heal any damage and can die normally. Attack forms that do not deal hit point damage are not healed by regeneration. Regeneration also does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation. A troll can regrow lost portions of its bodies, and can reattach severed limbs or other body parts if they are brought together within 1 hour of severing. Severed parts that are not reattached wither and die normally. At 4th level, the troll’s regeneration improves to regeneration 3, and at 6th level, it improves to regeneration 5. Bite (Ex): At 2nd level, a troll gains a bite attack. This is a secondary attack that deals 1d6 points of damage plus the troll’s Strength modifier. When the troll grows to Large size at 4th level, the damage die of its bite increases to 1d8. Scent (Ex): At 2nd level, a troll gains the scent special quality, allowing it to detect creatures within 30 feet by sense of smell. If the creature is upwind, the range increases to 60 feet; if downwind, it drops to 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice these ranges. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at triple normal range. When the troll detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The troll can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. When the creature is within 5 feet of the source, it pinpoints the source’s location. In addition, the troll can track by sense of smell, making a Wisdom (or Survival) check to find or follow a track. The typical DC for a fresh trail is 10 (no matter what kind of surface holds the scent). This DC increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the DC increases by 2. The ability otherwise follows the rules for the Survival skill. While tracking in this manner, the troll ignores the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. Natural Armor (Ex): At 3rdt level and again at 6th level, a troll’s natural armor bonus to its AC increases by +2. Large Size: At 4th level, a troll grows to Large size. Its ability scores do not change, although it gains the normal benefits and penalties for being a Large creature. The troll’s space and reach both increase to 10 feet and it gains a –1 size modifier to attacks and armor class, a +1 special size modifier to its CMB and CMD, a –2 penalty to Fly checks, and a –4 penalty to Stealth checks, as normal. Its claw attacks now deals 1d6 points of damage, and its bite attack now deals 1d8 points of damage. Rend (Ex): Starting at 5th level, if a troll hits a creature with two claw attacks in a single round, it deals an additional 1d6 points of damage plus 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier to that creature. A troll can only rend a creature once per round.